Malfoy vs roiser
by slytherinCurse
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius is worst enemies, but will things change when Narcissa and Lucius fell in love?
1. Chapter 1: friend or enemy?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

_**Malfoy vs Roiser**_

Narcissa was late to her next class; Potions. She was sure professor Slughorn would forgive her, because she was really good at Potions, best of her age.

She ran down the hallway, but froze when she heard a familiar voice;

"Black, Why are you in such a hurry?" It was the voice of her sister Bellatrix's worst enemy, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa turned to face him. She knew it was a mistake before she did it, but she could not stop herself from reply.

"I'm late to Potions" she said coldly.

"And _why _are you late" Malfoy asked.

"That's not your business" Narcissa snapped. She turned to go, but Malfoy grabbed her tiny wrist.

"Yes it is, I'm your sister's friend, you know" he whispered.

"You are _NOT _my sister's friend!" Narcissa began to feel quite irritated. And she would never tell Malfoy why she was late. She was late because Roiser and his friends had beaten her up.

"Good bye Black" Malfoy snapped before he released her wrist and left her.

Narcissa was in shock. She was used to him teasing her, but he had never touched her before.

And then she remembered her Potion class and ran to the classroom.

When she ran in to the room, everybody was staring at her.

"Miss Black, why are you late?" Slughorn asked.

"I- I met Malfoy in the hallway and…"

"Yes I know that Mr Malfoy and your sister is not good friends, but I don't understand why he don't leave you alone"

Narcissa sat down with her friends and made the essay they were supposed to do.

When the class ended, Narcissa took her bag and rushed to the common room to find her sister.

Bellatrix sat in a chair and read a book when Narcissa found her. Narcissa sat down next to her.

"Bella, Malfoy grabbed my wrist" she said.

Bellatrix jumped out of the chair and ran to the common room's exit.

"Wait" Narcissa shouted. "Bella wait, I want to go with you and get revenge on him"

Bellatrix waited for her little sister ran towards her.

They didn't find Malfoy so Narcissa went to her dormitory and fell asleep before she even managed to take of her shoes.

A few months later, the Triwizard tournament would take place at Hogwarts.

At the morning, when Narcissa sat in her bed and read a book, her friend Elizabeth Parkinson came in to their dormitory and shouted "Narcissa, come with me to the great hall. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will attend soon"

Together, Narcissa and Elizabeth ran to the great hall. Unluckily, they met Malfoy. He said that he was going to put his name in the goblet of fire.

"Malfoy, what's the goblet of fire?" Narcissa asked.

"It is how they choose the Triwizard champions. Your father works at the ministry too, haven't he told you?"

"No, I suppose he think that I'm too young" oh no, why couldn't she be quiet? Malfoy laughed.

Well, we are in the same year, so I suppose he's just overprotective or something, he don't want his Ice Queen to get hurt or something" Malfoy teased. Narcissa walked a few steps closer and slapped him in the face. Malfoy began to laugh.

"You are not very strong, Cissa" he said.

"Don't call me that" Narcissa said again and tried to kick him. Malfoy grabbed her foot so that it would not hit him.

"You need to try better than that, _Cissa_" he laughed at Narcissa's reaction.

Narcissa was very angry now, and she tried to hide his anger so that Malfoy wouldn't see it. But there was a sweet blush on her cheeks, so he would probably understand.

"Don't be angry, Black. I'm just playing with you" Malfoy said and walked in to the Great hall.

"Why did he do that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's Bellatrix's worst enemy" Narcissa simply asked and followed Malfoy in to the Great hall.

It was four huge tables, as usual. But one thing was strange; it was other peoples there, and some of them sat at the Slytherin table. And Elizabeth sat down next to one of them, he was from Durmstrang. Narcissa looked around the table and saw that there was just one place left. She was forced to sit next to Malfoy and Roiser.

"Hello Black" said Roiser. "You look like a thundercloud"

"And it's because I'm forced to sit with you" Narcissa snapped.

Malfoy moved closer to her, so that his lips were just a few inches from her ear.

"I think it's going to be a funny night" he said, and before she had a chance to do something, he kissed her.

Narcissa tried to pull away from Malfoy, but she was too tiny, and he was so strong.

She couldn't do anything. She thought that if she kissed him back, he would stop faster so she did.

But she was wrong, he only kissed her more. She tried with all her force to pull away, but without result.

"Narcissa Black, what are you doing?" Narcissa heard Bellatrix scream. She knew that Bellatrix would never forgive her for this. She knew she could not break the kiss, so she bit Malfoy hard in the lip.

"He- I didn't have a chance to pull away, Bella. He just kissed me without saying anything!" Narcissa shouted. Some of the teachers looked at her, but she didn't care.

"It's okay Cissa. I know how he is" Bella said and walked up to Malfoy at slapped him in the face.

"Ouch" Malfoy said. Narcissa was surprised; how could Bella be so good at slapping another people?

Dippet rose from his chair and talked for a long while, but Narcissa didn't listed. She tried to kick Malfoy under the table, but Malfoy had grabbed her leg and Narcissa tried to twist out of his grip without anyone noticing that she acted oddly. It didn't work so she just sat and listened to Dippet, who said "… So the Goblet will be here this night and those who want to put their name in it can do it. Tomorrow, the goblet will choose one champion from each school. Let the feast begin"

Food appeared at the golden plates, but Narcissa wasn't hungry. When Narcissa wasn't hungry, she didn't eat.

"Black, why don't you eat? You need to eat because you are so tiny" Malfoy said.

"I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat"

"Why do you care about me?"

"Because if you starve yourself to death, I can't play with your feelings anymore" Malfoy grinned.

"You are horrible Malfoy" Narcissa snapped and rose from her chair to leave him.

"_Not_ so fast, Narcissa" Malfoy said. "Can you please call me Lucius?"

"Well, I can try, M- Lucius" Narcissa ran out of the great hall and down to the dungeons.

When she came to the Slytherin common room, she said the password "pureblood" and entered.

She walked over to an armchair and sat down. She began to cry.

A few minutes later, Lucius came in to the common room. He walked over to her and said:

"Narcissa, I'm sorry for what I said before. And I think it would be great if we became friends."

Narcissa looked up with tear-filled eyes and said "Do you really want to be my friend, Lucius?"

"Yes Narcissa, I want to be your best friend for the rest of your life, because I like your personalities"

Lucius said and lifted her up from the armchair and hugged her.

"But Lucius, I don't know if I want to be your best friend, because I'm kind-off in love with you…"

"That's even better! Because I'm kind-off in love with you to. We can be together"

Lucius sat down in the armchair.

"That was my armchair" Narcissa muttered.

Lucius heard her and pulled her down in his lap. "Better?" he asked. But he didn't wait for the answer. Instead, he pulled her tiny body against his and leaned his head against her forehead.

"I love you Narcissa Black" he purred. Lucius could almost smell Narcissa's pleasure when he said her name.

"I love you too _Lucius Malfoy_" Narcissa whispered into his ear. He directed her face upwards and pressed his lips against her. She bit his lower lip to make him open his mouth. He didn't want to do as she asked yet. Narcissa continued to bite his lip, but he didn't open his mouth. She lost patience and pulled away.

"Damn you Lucius. I can't wait" Narcissa said.

"What do you want?" Lucius grinned.

"I want you to open your mouth so that it will be a _real _kiss" Narcissa said.

Lucius placed one hand on her back and tangled the other hand in her hair.

Then he pressed his lips against her soft lips and opened his mouth.

They kissed passionately for a while, but were interrupted by someone who came in to the common room. Narcissa turned around to see who it was. It was Roiser.

"Malfoy, get a room" Roiser said, amused.

"Okay Roiser. Do you mind if I take Narcissa up to our dormitory?"

"No, because I'm going to be here and read in my book" Roiser said and sat down in another armchair.

"Come Narcissa, let's go to my dormitory" Lucius said.

Narcissa got an idea; she knew that boys were not allowed to go in to the girls dormitories in the Gryffindor common room. But she wasn't sure how in was in the Slytherin common room. She thought that it'll be fun to test.

"I forgot my wand in my dormitory and my friend is up there and she is quite angry…" Narcissa said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Lucius said and walked to the stair. But when he took a step, but when he touched the stair with his shoes, the whole stair was transformed into ice. Narcissa began to laugh.

And then she ran up to 'get her wand'.

Lucius waited for her downstairs.

"Stop laughing" he said coldly, but Narcissa couldn't manage to stop laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Narcissa!" Lucius yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Narcissa asked, surprised.

Lucius sent her an angry look and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa stood there, confused. She didn't know what she has done wrong.

But after a few minutes, she ran out of the room too. She found him outside Dippet's office.

"Lucius, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" Narcissa asked.

She saw in Lucius's eyes that he didn't want her to ask questions, but she needed to know what she did wrong. She asked again:

"What did I do w-"but she did not finish the sentence, because Lucius caught her lips with his.

They kissed fiercely, and neither of them noticed that the door had been opened and that Dippet stood and watched them. Dippet cleared his throat, and both Lucius and Narcissa jumped several feet in the air. Narcissa hid her face in Lucius's hair to suppress a scream and Lucius held her close to his chest and Narcissa knew he wouldn't let anything bad happed to her.

"I think you need a detention" they heard Dippet's voice.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Because students are not allowed to be out of bed in the night and-"

"So we can go snogging in my bed then?" Lucius asked. Dippet blushed.

"Well, Hogwarts only have one rule about snogging, and that is that you can't do it in front of a teacher, and especially not in front of the headmaster!" he said.

"That's unfair!" Narcissa said. "I mean, you have seen Bella and Rodolphus snogging about 1000 times, right?"

"Yes, but they are engaged!" said Dippet.

"That makes no sense!" Narcissa snapped.

"Your detention begins 11.00 pm in the trophy-room tomorrow" Dippet said and walked in to his office again.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and both began to laugh.

The next morning, when Narcissa woke up, she found an owl on her bed. The owl had a letter.

Narcissa opened the letter, it was from Lucius.

Dear Narcissa,

Thanks for the last night, it was

Yesterday night was probably the best night of my life.

Where did you learn to kiss like that?

Why must it be so damn hard to write a simple letter?

I hope you enjoyed it as much as me. Are you good at polish silver?

We will be forced to do that at our detention tonight.

Love from Lucius

PS. I'm not good at writing letters.

Narcissa smiled when she read the letter again and again.


	2. Chapter 2: What now?

When the clock was 10:45 pm, Narcissa went to the trophy room and met Lucius outside.

Filch, the caretaker, told them that they should polish every trophy in the room and that he would come and see if they were finished 03:00 am.

Narcissa didn't know if it was good or bad to get a detention with Lucius. She would be alone with him.

Narcissa took out her wand to begin, but Filch took it from her and then turned to Lucius:

"Give me your wand, Mr Malfoy"

Lucius took out his wand and threw it on Filch, who caught it and walked out of the room.

Lucius began to polish a large trophy, but Narcissa just stood there and glared at one of the shelves.

"Narcissa, we'll be able to get out of here quickly if we both do it" Lucius said.

"Yes I know, but I don't know how to polish these bloody things. I hate Filch, he and his damn cat!" Narcissa knew it was very un-ladylike to swear. She sat down and began to cry.

"It's alright Honey, if you just help me with these trophies…"

"Don't you understand a bloody thing, Lucius?" Narcissa shouted and turned to leave.

"Honey, listen…" Lucius tried.

"Don't "Honey" me, Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped.

She walked to the door, but Lucius grabbed her arm.

"You'll stay here and help me with these 'bloody' trophies!" Lucius yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Narcissa snapped back.

"Don't be so bloody childish" Lucius snapped.

"Don't call me that" Narcissa shouted.

They were doing like that until Filch came and said:

"Are you finished yet? The clock is 03:00 am." And then, he walked out of the room.

"Is the clock really that much?" Narcissa asked gently.

"Yep" Lucius answered. He threw his cloak on the floor and began to polish the trophies. This time, he didn't ask Narcissa for help, so she lay down at the floor and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead" Lucius whispered into Narcissa's ear when he was finished with all the trophies.

Narcissa opened her eyes and noticed that Lucius had taken his cloak and put it as a blanket over her.

"Thanks, Lucius" Narcissa said and sat up.

Lucius lifted her up and kissed her violent. She returned the kiss with all her passion and love.

And then they broke apart, gasping for air.

"We need to go to our classes" Lucius said. "I have divination, and you?"

"I have divination too" Narcissa answered sleepily. She knew she would be sleepily the next hours. That's why she always got up so early, so that she would be awake in her lessons.

They began to walk to the divination classroom, Lucius with an arm around Narcissa's waist so that she would not fall. He noticed that she was very sleepily, and he wondered if he should have got her up earlier.

"Welcome to this day's class. Today we will be working with tealeaves" said Professor Collins.

Lucius knew that Narcissa hated tealeaves, so he turned to see her reaction. When he saw her reaction, he was forced to hide a smile, because Narcissa dropped her book at the floor and a few pages fell out.

"Miss Black, you'll better be careful with your schoolbooks" Collins said.

Narcissa glared at Collins and then picked her book up and continued to glare at her.

"Everyone go and get a cup of tea" said Collins.

When everyone sat on their chairs again, with their books open, Collins told them how to do.

No one was particularly good, but after a few minutes, a Gryffindor shouted "I can see a cat in my cup!"

Collins walked over to him and took the cup.

"No Mr Green, it's a moon! And the moon means that someone in this room is sleeping, and the person in question, will get hurt before the day is out" she said.

Lucius snorted and turned to look at Narcissa. He saw that she was asleep and kicked her under the table. When he kicked her, she talked in sleep and said "No father, I'm not going to marry Evan Roiser!"

Collins heard her and walked over to her and said "Miss Black, your dad is not here. But, what! Are you sleeping?"

Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Narcissa, wake up"

It became clear that Narcissa probably used to talk in sleep, when she shouted "Roiser, don't you dare touch me!"

Everyone in the room was stared at Narcissa and Lucius now. Lucius got an idea and turned her face to him and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and then opened her eyes.

"Here we go" Collins said.

"What?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Before the day ends, something bad will happen to you" Collins explained.

Narcissa snorted and stormed out of the room without even look at Collins.

When she sat in the common room with her sister Andromeda, she told her that she and Lucius were together.

"Have you told Bella?" Andromeda asked.

"No, but I'm going to do it when I see her next time. I know that she will never forgive me" Narcissa answered.

The door suddenly slammed open, and they saw Bellatrix.

Narcissa ran towards her and said "Lucius and I are together!"

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa and then said "I'm not your sister anymore!"

Bellatrix slapped Narcissa in the face and then turned and walked in to her dormitory.

Narcissa turned to Andromeda. "That went well" she said, sarcastically.

In the next moment, an owl flew in to the room and landed in front of Narcissa.

Narcissa opened the letter and read aloud: 

"Narcissa, your father and I have arranged a marriage with the Roisers. You and Evan are going to be married. I know that he have beaten you up a few times, but he will stop soon

/Love from your mother"

"But, what about Mal- I mean Lucius?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll write back to mother and tell her about me and Lucius" Narcissa said and took a bit of parchment and wrote "Dear mother, I can't marry Evan Roiser, because I'm in love with Lucius Malfoy, and we are together

/ Narcissa Black"

"Fly to Druella Black with this letter" Narcissa told the owl.

Narcissa and Andromeda went to the great hall together to see who the Triwizard champions were.

When they came in to the Great hall, everyone seemed to be there already, so they sat down at the Slytherin table with the other Slytherins.

Narcissa sat next to Lucius and told her about her mother's letter when everybody became quiet.

Dippet had risen from his chair.

Lucius gave Narcissa a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to Dippet.

"Now, we will see who the champions are" said Dippet.

Filch came in with a goblet and placed it on the floor in front of Dippet.

Dipped tapped the goblet with his wand, and a red fire appeared in the goblet.

"This is the goblet of fire" he said. "And the Beauxbatons champion is Miss Roxanne Duncan"

This was followed by applause.

"The Durmstrang champion is Mr Steve Burton" even this was followed by applause.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Lucius Malfoy" this was followed by the biggest applause.

Lucius kissed Narcissa on the lips and walked over to the other Triwizard champions.

"Was that your girlfriend, Mr Malfoy?" Dippet asked.

"Yes, Narcissa is my girlfriend" Lucius said and glared at Evan Roiser.

Next morning, when Narcissa sat in the common room, Lucius came down and sat next to her.

"Why don't you come and sit here with me?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled and moved to sit in his lap. "How does it feel to be the Hogwarts champion, Lucius?" she asked.

"It's not as good as kissing you, but it's okay" Lucius answered with a grin.

"Lucius did you really m-"Narcissa got cut off by Lucius kissing her.

They went off to breakfast in the Great Hall and Lucius saw an owl with a red letter.

"Look, Narcissa. Someone got a howler"

"Hope it's not me" Narcissa mumbled.

The owl flew towards them and landed in front of Narcissa.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?!" Narcissa whispered to Lucius.

"Just open it, it will be finished quickly" Lucius whispered back.

Narcissa opened the letter with trembling fingers.

"Narcissa Black!" she heard her mother's angry voice scream.

"How dare you protest?

Your father and I have made up a marriage to you and now you are going to marry Evan Roiser!

I don't care if you and _Lucius Malfoy _are _in love _with each other."

Narcissa took Lucius's knife to destroy the howler.

"Don't even think about destroying this letter!" her mother screamed. Her mother knew Narcissa very well.

"You are going to marry Evan when you both are graduated at Hogwarts, do you understand?"

The letter caught fire and disappeared.

Every _bloody _student stared at Narcissa, who felt like she was about to vomit, because Evan Roiser had just walked over to her and had placed his hands at her shoulders. "Yes, you are going to marry me" Roiser whispered in her ear.

"What was all that fuss about?" Slughorn had walked over to them.

"It was my mother" Narcissa whimpered. "She says that I'm up to marry Roiser, but I hate him"

"Hey!" Roiser said and slapped her in the face.

"Don't hit her, Roiser" Slughorn said.

"She is my future wife, so I can do whatever I want with her" Roiser said.

"Go to your dormitory" Slughorn said to Roiser. Then he turned to Narcissa again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She is fine" Lucius said and stroked her hair.

"I'll talk to your parents about this" Slughorn said and walked away.

"That will make no sense" Narcissa muttered after him.

Lucius lifted her up and carried her to the library. He sat down at a chair and kissed Narcissa passionately.

"I will not let Roiser win this" he said. "I'm one of the "Marry-Narcissa" champions too"

Narcissa laughed and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I hope you'll survive the Triwizard tournament" she whispered, concerned.

"Don't worry, I will do. And I'll win your heart too" Lucius whispered back.

"You've already won my heart" Narcissa said. They started to kiss violently.

They were interrupted by the librarian Madam Emmet.

"Get out from the library and stop kissing" she roared.

"Take it easy, Alice, it's just me" Lucius said.

"Lucius, I didn't saw that it was you, I'm sorry!" Emmet said in an apologetic voice.

"Do you know her?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

"Yes, she is my mother's friend" Lucius answered.

"Well, Lucius, who is your beautiful girlfriend then?" Emmet asked.

"This is Narcissa Black" Lucius said.

"I should have known! It was you who got the howler from Druella this morning."

"It was my howler, yes" Narcissa said coldly. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. The Roisers are horrible!" Emmet said.

"I know! Professor Slughorn said he is going to talk with my parents about it." Narcissa agreed.

"Well, I can make an exception for you, Lucius. You can continue with what you were doing" Emmet said.

"No, we have to go to our classes." Lucius said quickly.

When they were out from the library, Lucius said "We have the same classes all time, right?"

"Yes I think so" Narcissa answered.

The day was long day and their last lesson was potions, Narcissa's favourite subject.

When Narcissa and Lucius came in to the classroom (a bit late because they forgot the time when they were kissing) Slughorn walked over to them and said:

"Miss Black, your parents will come here to talk about Roiser with me, and I expect that you will be there?"

"Yes, but only if Lucius can come with me" Narcissa said politely.

"Of course he can come with you" said Slughorn and then turned to the other students and said:

"Today we will brew a potion with name Felix Felicis"

"Yes" Narcissa said quietly. She loved to brew advanced potions.

After two hours, Slughorn told them to step back from their cauldrons so he could look at them.

Slughorn walked to all of the cauldrons and said things like "Good" or "pity" to the others, but when he came to Narcissa, he burst into a smile. "Here is the winner, Miss Black" he said.

Narcissa always won in potion class, so it wasn't a surprise.

"The lesson is over, students. Go and eat dinner in the great hall"

Narcissa should just walk out the door, when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Slughorn.

"Miss Black, I need to talk to you" Slughorn said.

"Talk about what?" Narcissa asked

"Do you really love Lucius Malfoy?" Slughorn said.

"What?" Narcissa asked, confused.

Slughorn pulled her up against the wall.

"I said 'do you really love Lucius Malfoy'!" he shouted.

"Yes of course I do! Why else would I kiss him..."Narcissa blushed. She really needed to practise to not say too much.

"Well" Slughorn said and let go of her. "I'm sorry for that, but your parents are my friends and I feel like I need to take care of you"

"I think I can take care of myself perfectly well, thanks" Narcissa said coldly.

She hated when people said she was weak. Well, she was weak, and she knew that, but they didn't need to point it out for her!

"If you think so" said Slughorn and Narcissa went down to the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked, clearly relieved to see her again.

"I just talked with Slughorn about the Living Death elixir" Narcissa lied. She wasn't a good liar.

"You are a horrible liar, Narcissa. That will be perfect when we are married. I will be able to see if you are talking true or not" Lucius smiled.

"Okay, Slughorn asked if I really love you" Narcissa said.

"And what did you answer?" Lucius asked.

"I said I hate you" Narcissa tried to see if he really could see if she lied.

"Narcissa, I can see it in your eyes when you lie"

"Can you see it in my eyes?" Narcissa asked.

"I can see it, not only in your eyes" Lucius purred in her ear.

"Is there something else, then?" Narcissa asked playfully.

"Say something, true or false, and I will guess if you are talking true or not." Lucius said.

"Okay, yesterday night I was in the library" Narcissa lied.

"That is false. You were in the Great hall with me." Lucius laughed.

"I'll try again. This morning, I read a book called 'Dark forces'" Narcissa said, and it was true.

Lucius grabbed her wrists and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Lucius pulled away and said

"It's true"

"How on earth do you know that?" Narcissa asked, impressed.

"You can kiss in two ways. One way when you are talking true and another when you lie" Lucius said.

"And when you lie, you bit your lip" he added.

"Oh, I didn't know that!" Narcissa exclaimed, amazed.

A couple of hours later, Lucius and Narcissa went to Slughorn's office. When they arrived, Narcissa's parents sat on a sofa in the office. Slughorn sat on a chair behind the desk. Lucius and Narcissa looked around to find any chair or something where he could sit. Narcissa didn't find anything, but Lucius saw a large bed.

"You two can sit down on my bed" Slughorn said to them.

Lucius held out his arm to lead Narcissa to the bed and Narcissa took it. They both knew that if they acted like perfect purebloods, they would maybe get as they wanted.

"Look, Cygnus. Aren't they cute?" Narcissa's mother, Druella, said to Narcissa's father, Cygnus.

"Yes, they would make a nice couple, if it wasn't for the Roisers." Cygnus answered.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a knowing look and had to look away to not to laugh.

Narcissa sat down at the bed and Lucius opened his mouth to ask if she wanted to sit in his lap, when he remembered; act like a pureblood man, and everything will be okay.

"Well, good evening Mr Malfoy, and Miss Black" Slughorn said.

"I suppose you all know why we are here?"

Cygnus and Lucius said "yes", but Narcissa and Druella remained quiet, because ladies weren't supposed to say anything if they weren't directly addressed.

"You have to understand that your daughter can't marry Evan Roiser, because he beats her up and sometimes, she is late to her classes because of him. He will beat her every day if they are being married, just for fun!" Slughorn said to Narcissa's parents, who exchanged a worried look.

"Look at her cheek. Roiser hit her this morning. She got a red mark!"

Her father walked over to where Narcissa sat to look at her cheek.

"I bet you have suffered worse" he said.

"Mr Black, don't talk to her like that!" Lucius warned.

"No, you are right, Lucius. I just don't want to cause problems with the Roisers" Cygnus said apologetically.

"Do you know how much pain your daughter would be forced to handle if she is up to marry Roiser!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Yes" Cygnus simply answered.

"What do you think we are going to do, Druella?" he said to Narcissa's mother.

"I think we can let the both boys take care of Narcissa. Then, we can see who treats her best"

"Good idea!" Cygnus said happily.

"I can look at them in the classes" Slughorn said.

"Thank you mother and father for listening to me" Narcissa said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone to your parents, Narcissa!" Lucius warned.

Narcissa sent him an angry glare. "You are not my father or something!" She snapped.

"Narcissa Cedrella Black!DON'T USE THAT TONE WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO A MAN!" Cygnus shouted.

"Cygnus Black, don't shout at your daughter" Narcissa muttered to herself.

"I heard that" Lucius said.

"Who cares" Narcissa snapped. She jumped down from the bed to leave the room.

But just when she landed on the floor, Lucius grabbed her waist and lifted her back up at the bed.

"I think that Lucius would be a great husband for her, because she needs to learn how to be around men and I think young Lucius here would be a good teacher at that" Cygnus whispered to Druella, who nodded and smiled slightly.

"Narcissa, calm down" Lucius said firmly.

Narcissa glared at him, but she tried to calm down.

"Good" said Slughorn. "Well, goodnight Mr Malfoy, Miss Black" he added.

Lucius and Narcissa left the office and went to the common room.

"The first task is tomorrow" Narcissa said.

"Which task?" Lucius asked, confused.

"In the Triwizard tournament" Narcissa explained.

"Oh, yeah" Lucius said.

When Narcissa woke up the next morning and went down to the common room, both Lucius and Evan were waiting for her to join them for breakfast.

"Good morning, Narcissa" said Evan.

"Good morning, Roiser" Narcissa answered politely.

"Let's go to the Great hall" Lucius said.

"Well, she will join me for breakfast" Roiser snapped.

Narcissa went to the Great hall alone and left the two boys arguing in the common room.

She sat down with Elizabeth and told her about the situation.

Later in the evening, when Narcissa and Elizabeth sat in the Great Hall and ate dinner, Dippet said "We are going to have a Yule Ball here at Hogwarts next week, and the boys will ask the girls out"

When Narcissa tried to sneak out from the Great Hall, Roiser came to her and asked "Will you go with me to the ball?"

"No" Narcissa shouted and ran away from him.

She met Lucius in the common room.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Lucius asked gently.

"I'd love to!" Narcissa said.

When they were in the forbidden forest, for Care of magical creatures, Roiser came over and beat Narcissa up. Lucius tried to protect her, but Roiser jinxed her.

Narcissa ended up in the hospital wing.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother.

"Both Evan and Lucius started with 100 points. After this, Evan has 90 points and Lucius still have 100 points" her mother informed and then, she left the room.

Narcissa shut her eyes close and fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard a voice.

"That went well"

Narcissa opened her eyes and saw Roiser sit beside her bed.

"What do you want, Roiser?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I only lost 10 points" Roiser said evilly.

"I knew that before you came in here" Narcissa told him.

Roiser glared at her and left the room.

About a week later, Narcissa and Elizabeth were in their dormitory to get ready for the Yule Ball.

"You are so lucky, Narcissa! I can't believe that Lucius Malfoy asked you out to the ball!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Shut up! You've got Regulus" Narcissa answered.

When Elizabeth was finished, Narcissa said she hasn't even started.

"Oh, Come on. You look perfect without any makeup, so why do you do that?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"You have makeup" Narcissa reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm ugly without makeup!" Elizabeth complained.

A couple of minutes later, Narcissa were ready to go down to the common room and meet Lucius.

She met him in a corner of the common room. He wore a black suit. And gosh! He was so gorgeous!

"You look beautiful tonight, Narcissa" he said and kissed her hand.

She wore a light blue dress and black, high-heeled shoes.

"And you look stunning" she answered.

He took her hand and said "We have the first dance. Because I'm a Triwizard champion"

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I love you too, Narcissa Black- No, I mean Narcissa Malfoy" Lucius grinned.

Together, they went to the Great hall.

Narcissa spotted the other Triwizard champions, they weren't as stunning as she and Lucius were together. The music started and Lucius took Narcissa's hands and led her to the scene.

They danced perfectly and didn't take a wrong step; because they were both pure-bloods and they've learned to dance since they were about three years. When they had danced for a quite long time, Lucius said "We shall go and get something to drink"

Lucius sat down at a chair and Narcissa sat down beside him.

A boy came up to them. He looked at Lucius, who knew what the boy was up to do.

"Good evening. My name is Rodolphus Lestrange" said the boy, who was named Rodolphus.

"Good Evening Rodolphus" Lucius said politely.

"Do you mind if I steal a dance with your beautiful lady?" Rodolphus asked.

"No. Just take her. But I suppose you'll be back soon" Lucius answered.

Narcissa felt angry. It was typical for pure-blood men to think they could do whatever they wanted with pure-blood ladies. She did _not _want to dance with this _Rodolphus Lestrange_!

But so she did.

"Which grade are you in?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'm in fifth year" Narcissa asked gently.

"Oh, I see. I'm in seventh year." Rodolphus said.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Narcissa" Narcissa answered.

"What's your full name?" Rodolphus asked.

"Narcissa Cedrella Black" Narcissa said.

"Oh, so you are Bellatrix's sister?" Rodolphus asked.

"Not anymore." Narcissa said.

"Why not?" Rodolphus asked

Narcissa told him all about her and Lucius.

When she was back with Lucius, they danced like crazy, because neither of them knew what they were doing.

When the clock was about 3:15 am, Lucius said he needed to take a break.

He sat down and pulled Narcissa into his lap. She looked him in the eyes and he grabbed her neck and they started to kiss violently.

Narcissa felt her heart sink, because tomorrow was the second task in the tournament. Lucius was on 2nd place after the first task, when they had to fight a giant spider. But Lucius told her not to worry.

The next morning, she got a letter from her mother. Her mother said that Lucius has lost 99 points, so Lucius only had one point left and that her parents choose Roiser for the winner.

She ran from her dormitory and down to the common room, where Lucius sat and waited for her.

Narcissa flung her arms around his neck and he held her tiny body close to his strong chest.

He felt how she began to tremble and hold her even closer. He knew that she was crying.

"Y-you lost" Narcissa sobbed into his chest.

"I know, because I got a howler in the middle of the night from your mother" Lucius said sadly.

"Did-did she re-really sent you a-a howler?" Narcissa whimpered.

"Yes, oh yes she did" Lucius sighed.

"Today is the second task. I know what the task will be about" He said after a while.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked faintly. She was so tiny that when she was crying, her whole body trembled, so afterwards, she was quite infirm. Lucius knew that, and loved the way she kissed him when she was crying or sad.

He held her a bit away from him and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then he tangled his fingers in her hair and directed her face upwards so that he could kiss her.

Lucius sucked her lower lip and Narcissa moaned. She tried to focus on to kiss Lucius back, but all she could think about was his lips on her lips.

Slowly, Lucius moved his lips to Narcissa's neck and kissed it deeply. He began to suck hard on her neck.

Narcissa moaned with pleasure and tried to remember what her name was, but it was impossible because of the waves of pleasure that Lucius caused her. She felt Lucius biting, sucking and kissing her neck.

Lucius loved to do this against Narcissa, because he knew that she loved it. He called it 'the vampire kiss. He hoped that Narcissa didn't mind to get a hickey. But, if she didn't want it, she would stop him, he reminded himself.

Lucius pulled Narcissa down in a green sofa. He was now lying on her, and she loved to feel his weight, it reminded her that he was real. When Lucius thought that he had made a hickey that was good enough, he moved his lips to Narcissa's lips again. He felt her heart beat against his chest.

Narcissa thought that Lucius didn't want a hickey in the Triwizard tournament, so she kissed his chest. Lucius moaned loudly. He would be able to hide it with his robes. Lucius had told her what kind of kisses he liked the most once, and she remembered that he said he loved fast and aggressive kisses and vampire kisses the most, but that she was such a good kisser that he loved everything she did to him.

When Lucius got a hickey too, she placed her lips on his hungry lips and he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. She didn't stop him; instead she undid the buttons on his green and white shirt.

Narcissa pressed her lips against his muscular chest. Lucius moaned into her hair and began to finger with the clasp of her bra. When the bra finally was off, Lucius placed light kisses down Narcissa's neck and collarbone. His left hand moved from her neck to her left breast and he started to massage it.

Narcissa ran her hands down Lucius's chest and stomach, and then stopped. She looked up questioningly at him. Lucius saw her questioningly glance and said

"It's okay, sweetie"

After a few minutes, the scene looked quite different.

"Lucius…" Narcissa gasped. "Lucius, I need you, please"

And after some more minutes, Lucius reached his climax and collapsed upon Narcissa, he was exhausted. Lucius wasn't a feather, but Narcissa didn't mind. She loved this feeling, sometimes she imaged that Lucius was just a wonderful dream and that she would wake up, but this was proof that he existed.

When Lucius had gathered enough power, he rolled off Narcissa.

Narcissa crept closer to him and put one arm and one leg around his back.

Lucius smiled. She always desired closeness after their lovemaking, and that made him proud.

The door suddenly slammed open and Roiser stormed into the room.

Lucius grabbed his wand and both he and Narcissa got their clothes on, except one of Lucius's socks.

Roiser understood what they've done.

"Narcissa! Are you cheating at me!?" he roared.

"No I'm not" Narcissa said between Lucius's protective arms.

"Why are you so close to him, then?" Roiser yelled.

"Because we are together" Narcissa said.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE AND I DON'T ACCEPT WHEN YOU DO LIKE THAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Roiser roared.

"In facts, we are not married yet" Narcissa pointed out.

Roiser took out his wand, pointed it at Lucius and yelled "_stupefy"._

Narcissa felt how Lucius's body was petrified and screamed "No! Lucius, no! Wake up, Lucius please"

Meanwhile Narcissa sat beside Lucius and tried to wake him up, Roiser took her wand and threw it away on the floor. Narcissa didn't notice it.

Roiser grabbed her upper arms and pinned her up against the wall.

She screamed in surprise and tried to kick him, but Roiser leaned against her so she could not move.

"Quiet, Narcissa. Do you want anyone to see what we are doing?" Roiser asked evilly.

"Shut u-"Narcissa began, but got cut off by Roiser caught her lips with his.

"Oh, I see. You've got a hickey" he said and ran his fingers down her neck.

"Get off me, Roiser" Narcissa said coldly.

"You are in disadvantage, so you shall not use that tone. And my name is Evan" Roiser teased.

"Get of me, _Evan" _Narcissa said sarcastically.

Roiser slapped her in the face.

"Ouch" Narcissa said.

"You'll do as I say now, or I'll fuck you here, against this wall." Roiser threatened.

Narcissa nodded frightened.

"Do you understand?" Roiser asked.

Narcissa nodded again.

Roiser hit her in the stomach and roared "Answer my questions with _words_".

"A-as you wish, E-Evan" Narcissa stuttered.

"Fine" Roiser said.

And then he kissed her violently. His lips travelled from Narcissa's lips and stopped at her left breast.

She screamed loudly and the door to her dormitory slammed open and they heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Leave her alone, Roiser!"

The next hours were the best time of Narcissa's life. Her mother gave Lucius 20 points and took 100 points from Roiser. Lucius won! She would marry him when they graduated Hogwarts!

But then it was time for the second task in the Triwizard tournament and she began to worry about Lucius.

When Narcissa and Lucius sat in the Great Hall and ate breakfast, McGonagall came over. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a panicked glance when McGonagall said that she wanted to talk with Narcissa about something really important.

She took Narcissa to her office and sat down.

"Good morning Miss Black"

"Good morning, Professor"

"Are you and Mr Malfoy up to be married?"

"Yes, sir"

"Would you like to be his hostage to the today's task?"

"I'd love to!"

When Narcissa left the office and went down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the second task, everybody was already there.

Slughorn came to her and said "You're Malfoy's hostage. Come here Narcissa"

They used some strange potion to make her look like she was in bad health.

It was just a few minutes until the task would begin.


End file.
